


Dawn

by tartanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanfics/pseuds/tartanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tries to eat a sandwich. Sally wants to talk about science fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge from the Antidiogenes chat to do a 221b ending with "bite." Also written in light of femslash February. And as procrastination on the sequel to This Machine Called Man.

Molly looks down at her sandwich. It sits on her desk, lopsided on its crumpled clingfilm. She taps her fingers against her knee. 

“Molly?” 

Sally Donovan stands in the doorway, shoulder hitched against the jamb. 

“Hi! Sorry, did you--?” She pushes her chair back.

Molly hasn’t seen Sally in weeks. They don’t see each other often, but when they do Sally always coaxes Molly into talking about sci fi novels and sometimes Molly takes her down to the staff lounge to make her a cup of tea. 

“No, don’t get up.” Sally steps further into the room, putting one hand on the edge of Molly’s desk and smiling. “Freak’s in your morgue getting uncomfortably close to a corpse. I’d rather talk to you.”

“Does he need anything?”

Sally shrugs.

_Which corpse?_ Molly wonders, still unable to pull her thoughts away from the three that came in this morning.

“I don’t have long,” Sally says. “But let’s go for a drink later.” She taps one finger against the copy of _Dawn_ on Molly’s desk. “We’ll talk about this.” She gives Molly a broad, almost teasing smile, and heads for the door.

“Bye,” Molly says faintly, feeling pleased and anxious. She looks down at her sandwich again, and after a moment of reveling in the feeling of unlooked-for success, she takes a bite.


End file.
